


Mad Kings and Raven Wings (Kings AU)

by SimplySyra



Series: Blood on Gold Kings [13]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Mad King Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySyra/pseuds/SimplySyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Red King has a visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad Kings and Raven Wings (Kings AU)

The last rays of the setting sun sang their swansongs in notes of rusty gold and rosy hues. The sad, sweet harmony of their dying voices trickled into the dim and somber room of the youngest ever crowned king. Dust built its crumbling sandcastles on towering bookshelves and nestled deep in rich velvet drapes.

Thicker than even the dust hung the scent of dying and long-dead roses. Their brown crinkled petals littered the ground like the abandoned notes of unfaithful lovers.

The Young King crouched at the foot of what had once been a majestic silk and mahogany bed, muttering as he plucked petals from a tattered red rose. Completely engrossed in his work, he barely stirred at the dry feathered wing-beats announcing the arrival of a raven.

"Are you going to pluck them all," asked the Raven, beady eyes burning coal bright. "Every single rose in the world? Because you can’t, you know. They will keep on growing."

The Red One offered no answer, dropping the mangled flower and choosing another from the immense pile on his bed.

The Raven cocked its head and let out a laugh like the scratch of nails against the inside of a coffin.

"Go away," muttered the cloistered king. "You had you’re fun, and now we’re done."

"We’re done when I say we’re done," hissed the Raven, tiny tongue flickering. "Do not forget; I tore your chest asunder with the claws of my hands and fed upon your still-beating heart. My tongue has tasted the salt of your blood, lapped from the delicate curve of your bones. Everything in you, everything that ever made you, is mine to hold and to keep."

The palace guards burst through the door as the Red King’s screams tumbled down the castle steps.

"HE’S HERE! HE’S HERE," the Red King shrieked.

The guards milled about, kicking up the twisted corpses of roses.

"You fools! You imbeciles! Can’t you see he’s right there," cried their king, eyes ablaze with fevered madness, trembling finger pointed at a corner inhabited by nothing but dust and shadow.


End file.
